custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Counting Round-Up!
'''Barney's Counting Round-Up '''is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. It is released on June 22, 1997. Plot After Mr. Tenagain's numbers run away from him, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids help him get the numbers back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Jason *Carlos *Kim *Booker T. Bookworm *Mr. Tenagain Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Having Fun Song #Silly Sounds #Hello, Goodbye #I Can Laugh #A Hunting We Will Go #It's a Great Day For Counting #Numbers, Numbers #Find The Numbers In Your House #The Library #Books are Fun #Pennies In My Pocket #Look At Me, I'm 3 #Number Limbo #Four Little Ducks Went Out One Day #Sally The Camel #Five Little Butterflies #Six Little Ducks That I Once New #The Fishing Song #The Ants Go Marching #Ten Little Fingers And Toes #This Old Man #One Two Buckle My Shoe #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye Reprise #I Love You End Credit Music *Hello, Goodbye *A Big Parade of Numbers *Silly Sounds *Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *After the song Silly Sounds, Mr. Tenagain pops out from the tree. *This marks the return of Mr. Tenagain since Having Tens of Fun!. *The video was produced in October 22, 1996 to October 27, 1996. *After I Love You, BJ says "That was great". Then Baby Bop says "It sure was". BJ then says "Well, it's time for us to go home, Sissy". Then Baby Bop says "Okay". Then, BJ says "See ya later guys". Then, BJ and Baby Bop say bye to everybody, and leave and dissapear. Then, Carlos says "I guess it's time for us to go", then Tosha says "We had a great day for counting, Barney". Barney then says "We sure did. So, we brought the numbers back to Mr. Tenagain. We had a super-dee-duper time". Then the kids say "Bye" to Barney and then leave through the school door of the classroom. Then, we fade to the Barney doll. Then, it winks. *The Barney costume used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" was also used in this episode. *The musical arrangments used in Season 4 were also used in this episode. *The arrangments for the background music used in "Is Everyone Happy?" and "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes" were also used in this episode. *The musical arrangments for It's a Beautiful Day were also used in the custom video "Have Fun with Barney". *The musical arrangments for "The Having Fun Song" and "Six Little Ducks" were also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and "Barney's Big Surprise". *The music from "Barney's Halloween Party" (when BJ and Baby Bop leave the playground) is used when BJ and Baby Bop leave and dissapear. Then, the ending music from "Is Everybody Happy" is used when the kids say bye to Barney, then the Barney doll winks. *During the end credits, Hello, Goodbye is pitched down to -1, A Big Parade of Numbers is pitched up to Pitch +1, Silly Sounds is pitched down to -3 and the reprise of Hello, Goodbye is pitched down to Pitch -1. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse and BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is a mix of the one taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and the one taken from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (low-pitched). *Season 4's I Love You has the vocals from Season 3's remastered version of Season 2's shortened version (high-pitched for the first verse and normal-pitched for the second verse, and the same speed as the Season 4 version). *After the song It's a Beautiful Day, Barney comes to life, and he talks to the kids that they are having fun. *This group Jason, Carlos, and Kim also appeared in Barney's Sense Sational Day. *First apperence of Booker T. Bookworm. *This is the only time BJ and Booker T. Bookworm appear together. *This is the third time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he is tangled on a rope by Baby Bop while they are playing a game named "Rope Spin". Baby Bop messed up on spinning the rope, BJ gets tangled in the jump rope, screams out "Oh No! The rope's all tangled on me! Get it off me!", and falls. This is silimar to Three Wishes, when Barney gets tangled in the jump rope, and the Backyard Gang help him get the rope off, and get up. Then BJ says "Ohh, aye-yi-yi!" (Barney, Baby Bop, Tosha, Jason, Carlos, Kim and Mr. Tenagain, untagle BJ with the rope, and help him up). *When BJ gets tangled with the rope and falls, his scream sounds the same as the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Born Again Krabs", (when the Flying Dutchman takes SpongeBob to Davy Jones' Locker), except it is a bit sped up. *During Sally The Camel, the same Sally Costume from Barney In Concert and Going Places! is used. *This is the thirteenth time where Time Lapse is used. It's when BJ gets tangled on the jump rope and falls down. Time Lapse is also used when Mr. Tenagain opens his box (where he keeps his 10 numbers), and run away. *During the scene which BJ gets tangled on the jump rope, Dramatic Cue (b) composed by Ronald Hanmer is used. It was also used in the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants". *The font for the end credits from "Camp Wannarunnaround", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Good Day, Good Night", "It's Time For Counting", "Barney In Outer Space" and "Barney's Halloween Party" was also used in this episode. Releases *June 22, 1997 *March 22th 1999 Previews: 1997: Opening: *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lytick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing: *End Credits *Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview *Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney's Once Upon A Time Preview 1999: Opening: *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lytick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Sing and Dance With Barney Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing: *End Credits *Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother, She's My Sister! 2-Pack Preview *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) Quotes *(after the Silly Sounds song, Mr. Tenagain pops from the tree) *Mr. Tenagain: Hi, everybody. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hi, Mr. Tenagain.